


Hiya Honeybee...

by OpheliaLovesHandsomeMen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is like Beorn from the hobbit, F/M, Kissing, No Sex, No use of y/n, Werebear!Dean, cozy stuff, living in the woods, no exophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaLovesHandsomeMen/pseuds/OpheliaLovesHandsomeMen
Summary: Dean Winchester is bitten and turned into a relatively harmless, but people wary werebear. And he falls in love with a girl. While living in Southern Yukon.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Female Reader - Relationship, Dean Winchester/OFC, Dean Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Hiya Honeybee...

Dean remembers the day he met her. The sun shone down thru the trees like a blasting fireball, the birds were a chirpin' like mad and there were a lot of bees. Probably a bajillion more than he's ever seen in these parts at one time. In hindsight, the bees were definitely all her fault. That's why he calls her his Honeybee...

He was walking towards the glade of trees on the edge of his property where he sources the wood for his carvings. As he neared his destination, he heard soft, hummed notes traversing the wind from a tiny, dandelion wrought meadow just to his right. He stopped and turned his head. Through the rows of birch and juniper trees, he caught sight of a beautiful, barefoot woman happily constructing a straw bee skep. In the middle of a field of bee hives and bee skeps. She hummed oldies as she concentrated on her task, sunlight gleaming off her gorgeous hair. A shiver had coursed through his spine, giving Dean the impression that he was trespassing on a moment not meant for him. Then the woman lifted her head, her eyes captured his and she'd smiled. The rest as they say, was history.

She remembers the day Dean told her of his past. They'd gotten close over the course of about 7 months. Then, one night as they walked hand in hand under the aurora borealis in the dead of winter, she'd held her breath, pulled him in by the nape of his neck and thoroughly kissed him. Cold noses, frosted eyelashes, bulky wool toques and all. The next morning, he'd knocked on her door, a thermos of hot coffee in hand and a slightly worried frown gracing his features.  
"We need to talk." He whispered.   
Sitting down in front of the lit fireplace on a pile of old wool and flannel blankets, he'd told her everything. His rough childhood, life as a monster hunter, a passing comment was made towards stopping an apocalypse or ten. And how, on his very last hunt, he'd been bit by a fucking were-bear. Something neither he nor his brother even knew existed. That was why he'd moved to the Yukon, not a lot of people to be bothered by him. Lots of wilderness to hide in when he feels the need to shift into a bear. She'd sat there, unsure how to respond, confusion and tears marring her eyes. When he finished, she wiped her face clean with the long, cotton sleeves of her shirt. She lifted her eyes to level with his.  
'Dean isn't lying to me.' The thought was at the forefront of her mind.  
Eventually, after some thinking and a bit of hugging, she'd asked Dean for a little time and space. She needed to get her thoughts and feelings together. Go over all he'd told her. Dean seemed hurt, but he left before she could properly clarify her need.   
******************************************************************************

Two days later, she made up her mind. Dean wasn't dangerous, merely uncomfortable around large amounts of people. Dean would never hurt her, he himself told her he's basically a domestic bear. So, she decided to keep him. To love him. To cherish him. And she knew just what to do to let him know.  
*********************************************************************************

The moose and the fish burgers were staying warm in the cast iron dutch oven by the fire, the lingonberry and blueberry pie resting on the stone floor beside it and finishing the party was the hot mulled cider in the cowboy coffee pot swinging over the flames. VHS copies of old time movies lay strewn in front of the antique tv nestled away in the corner. Now all she needed was her man. To whom she owed an explanation.  
******************************************************************************  
The walk to Dean's cabin is spiked by the chill in the air, only marginally softened by the meagre warmth from the setting sun. She isn't sure if it helps or hinders her rapid beating heart.  
******************************************************************************

Dean isn't too difficult to find. Especially since he's in bear form, all sandy brown with sun-kissed tips. Staring at the setting sun.   
"Dean." She calls out.   
He gently turns towards her.  
" I made supper. Want some?"  
The tall, tawny bear lumbered over to her. He sat down before her, more like a dog than a 13 ft bear, and lifted his head. She saw that this truly is Dean, for even if the rest of his appearances changed, his eyes remain the same.   
" I want you to." She whispered. Then added a smile, just for Dean.   
He nods, and walks into the cabin.  
She's left confused for a minute. Before seeing Dean in human form saunter from the cabin's front porch all bundled up and ready to go.   
She can't help herself anymore and throws all caution to the wind...and herself in Dean's arms. The kiss that immediately follows may be taking a little longer than appropriate, but she knows that neither one of them minds in the slightest.  
******************************************************************************

"I am so sorry if I hurt you. With the way that I reacted to your revelation. I just needed some time to think, that's all! Please, forgive me." She sighs and buries her nose in his coat, gripping his shoulders for dear life and clinging to his woodsy scent.   
" I don't think I can live without my heart." She croaks out , barely above a whisper.  
Dean tightens his hold on her. His nose snuffling her honey-scented hair, he gently replies. " Course I forgive you Honeybee. 'Cuz I can't live without mine either."  
She makes a noise which is something between a sob, a breathless laugh and a thank-you all at once.   
And promptly starts coughing after she inhales one of Dean's bear hairs.  
Dean chuckles for a moment or two. " You all good there Honeybee? Can't have you passing out on me!"  
"Well it feels like I inhaled a fur-ball so I might need a minute!"  
He sombres up.   
"Sorry 'bout all the hair you're gonna have to deal with." He grins. "Especially since you're stuck with me now!"  
She snorts. Then sweetly kisses his nose.  
"Frankly, my dear," she hovers over his lips," I don't give a damn."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @deanwanddamon's 2k followers and 1 year blogaversary over on Tumblr. Short and cute! Hope you like it!


End file.
